This invention relates to a game device that may be mechanically programmed to respond to a concealed code whereby a player may deduce the code from certain responses of the device to sequential selections from a pattern of selections in which the code is concealed. More particularly, the device relates to the use of gravity movement of rolling balls, such as metal spheres or marbles, through an internal hidden array of ball races to provide information to a player from which the code may be deduced after a series of plays.
The device includes means by which a single player may mechanically establish and change a concealed code without knowing the code selected and then manipulate the device sequentially to deduce the code. The object of the game is generally to deduce the code in a minimum number of sequential selections.
Games of the type generally referred to as "parlor games" are becoming increasingly popular in modern society, and especially games which challenge the intellect of the player or players. In particular, games that call upon deductive reasoning in order to meet certain challenges set by the game rules have achieved considerable interest.
A typical example is a game presently manufactured and sold under the trademark "MASTER MIND." In that game, two or more players attempt to deduce, by a sequence of selections, a numerical code that is concealed in a pattern or matrix of parallel columns and rows. Each play by one of the players results in information that could include the tally of selections in either the correct or incorrect positions of the code. On the other hand, the particular selection might provide no information other than that both the individual selection and the particular row are incorrect. Utilizing the results of a series of selections, a player may deduce the code. The challenge to the player is to deduce the code in a minimum number of plays.
One of the limitations of the type of game described is that at least two players are required, one being a passive player who must provide information to the active player. The device of the present invention, however, enables one or more players, by means of certain manipulations, to establish a code that is unknown to him and then undertake a series of plays from which the code he established may be deduced.